The Catch
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: Hell was quite lovely. So was the stranger next to her for that matter. ReiHeero
1. Chapter 1

**The Catch**

**Chapter 1.**

Her hair flowed around her softly prickling her face as she rolled over onto her side. She purred lightly, and the warmth of the room drifted over her body like a cloud.

"So this is hell," she murmured, closing her eyes once more and letting her muscles relax. She rolled back onto her back, a slim porcelain arm falling off of the rocks she had been lying on, and dangled towards the dirt floor.

The flames around her licked at her gently. The temperature was strangely perfect, allowing herself the getaway she had once just imagined. Opening her eyes, she blinked softly at the billowing clouds above her head. The sky was smokey, and gave the room a hazy tint to it.

Hell was small, she thought to herself as she raised her knees, letting her bare feet feel the smooth rock beneath them. It was a rather simple room, as there were only mountains of rocks inside it. It wasn't nearly a room though, with the sky and ground visible. It puzzled her.

But thankfully it was still less complex than life had been. She arched her back, allowing herself to sit slightly, resting on her elbows. Hell was quite lovely.

Opening her eyes though, she was greeted with an even more welcoming sight. A man sat in front of her, shirtless. He wasn't flexing, although his body was very lean and muscular. His skin glistened with sweat from the heat. He blinked at her, as if first clearing his vision.

His eyes were a stunning shade of blue, the kind that poured right through your body, into your heart. They were icy though, like his deamoner. His brown hair was ruffled about and unruly, part's of it straight, and parts of it curling upwards, against the heat of the flames.

It was a wonder this heat didn't melt the ice man.

The girl blushed, realizing she was still wearing the skimpy red dress she had died in. She cocked her head at the man before her. He looked deathly familiar.

He continued to stare at her, as he reached out softly. She shrank back though, as his ice cold hand brushed the side of her face. There was something haunting about him, and she desperately wanted to escape his touch.

"You felt that?" he whispered. The girl raised a hand to her own face, her graceful hand meeting the place he had touched. She nodded slowly. He looked at her for several moments longer, before glancing down, shaking his head.

"My hell was to be alone," he said simply, his eyes locked on the rock beneath the pair. The girl frowned, still unwilling to open her soul to this stranger.

She blinked, as she held her breath a moment, preparing to speak. "What does an angel do, to deserve an eternity in hell?" she asked in a whisper.

He ruffled his hair a bit more, debating her answer. "An angel?" he asked finally.

The girl nodded, her body frozen to the spot next to the beautiful stranger. He frowned, and let his eyes met hers. "Everything," he whispered.

He wished to death at this moment he could choke on his words. He had spent every moment of his life trying to get to hell. Once he got here, he'd spent every second wishing like hell he could get those moments back.

The girl nodded, a small smile playing across her lips. Curiosity had stricken her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Catch**

**Chapter 2.**

_**Authors notes: **__ Putting a new chapter up for this AND Silhouettes. I'm still trying to decide._

She remembered him now. She raised her head willingly, and the chills his eyes gave her rattled her spine. Frowning, she lay back onto the rocks, welcoming the steadiness.

Her ribcage rose as she breathed heavily, shaking herself of this feeling. "Why did," the messy haired boy began, although his eyes were locked on her.

"You don't remember?" she asked, sitting up. Her eyes flooded with pain. He squinted, as he shrunk back from her slightly. Something wasn't right. She knew him? He didn't remember her. He was positive he would have remembered her. Several feet away now, he turned away from the girl.

"Heero," she said softly. His eyes snapped to her at the sound of his name. He stared.

"You really don't remember," she said shaking her head, her eyes tearing up. A strange guilt bloomed inside Heero's stomach, as his brain somersaulted.

"I guess I don't," he said finally, cocking his head. She nodded at him, offering a slender hand to him.

He hesitated, his mind screaming. It was as if his muscles disobeyed him, as he let one tan calloused hand travel through the air towards hers.

It was as if he choked all mistrust away, as their hands met. The girl brought her other hand up, clasping his between hers. Her ebony hair flowed behind her, as her violet eyes blinked at him in sorrow.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately. Before his eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of something glowing on her forehead.

_Her hips swayed, and her skirt flowed a bit in the breeze, threatening to fly up. The girl turned to him, as cherry blossom petals fell into her hair. She smirked at him, her graceful hands clenching the plaid skirt to her thighs._

_Heero felt as if he was there too. He scoffed. Perhaps it was his eyes he was seeing out of._

"_Heero Yuy. What a fool. You think for one second, that I would help you?" the girl said, her elegant lips snarling. Heero shuddered. The girl in this vision was the very girl that sat beside him now._

"_Rei," he snapped. His body jerked back. He did know her._

_The girl looked him up and down, sucking in her lips. She shook her head. _

"_My duty is to Usagi. Not to you," she said dryly._

"_So your going to turn your back now, when Dr. J needs you the most?" he asked bitterly._

"_Dr. J ," she said, laughing quietly._

_He nodded._

"_You think that's what this is about?" She snapped. Heero glared._

"_Trowa is dead. And it means nothing to you," she said, her head shaking furiously._

"_Rei," he sighed. _

"_No," she yelled, her tears showing now, "No one was supposed to die Heero."_

"_And you think I killed him?" he asked angrily. If he couldn't show remorse for his friends death, he could at least prove innocence._

"_No technically, Dr. J killed him. Or would you rather blame it on Minako?" she screeched, her hair still flailing._

_Heero snorted, "He told you there would be risks. You and the others made that choice. It doesn't concern me."_

_Rei shook her head, "So you think that, to control fire, maybe, just maybe, let's control Rei first."_

_Heero glared, "I never tried to control you."_

"_Kidnapping me? Drugging me and the girls? No, that's not control I guess," Rei snorted, "It's sick." She was within three feet of him now, glaring._

"_You want to be the perfect soldier that bad?" Rei asked._

_Heero blinked, struggling with himself. Finally he nodded._

"_Looks like your not getting the easy out. Your just going to have to try harder," she spat._

"_That's right, you have the easy way, you never had to try," he sneered._

_Clear amethyst was the last thing he saw before the flames shot towards him. Singing his arm, he ducked, rolling on the ground._

Ha gasped for breath as if he had been drowning. She wasn't holding his hand anymore, and she looked at him with concern. He didn't remember still.

It had to have been him. It was his voice. It was real. He stared at Rei. She looked hopeful, and he blinked blankly.

She sighed, her voice sorrowful, "Of course not. That was just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Catch**

**Chapter 3.**

**Authors Notes:** _I'm going to have to say...you guys are sneaky. Evening up the reviews. I do understand that each story appeals to a different crowd, because The Catch is Rei centered, and Silhouettes is Ami centered. So my compromise is, to be fair to Switch and Beauty's Beast (And The Phoenix and the Raven) I won't update these two, until I have a chapter for both...So they will be updated at the same time, you know? You guys often get more frequent updates than my other genres...Just because I'm more familiar with GWSM. __ALSO: If anyone knows any of the gwsm sites that post challenges for fics, please PM or Review with links. I'm interested in them._

_The Catch-Is AU on the sailor moon part, although the girls do have similar powers._

Heero shifted uncomfortably. There was more? Forgetting all of that was impossible. "How much more?" he asked finally.

Rei shrugged, "A lot." Her admittance to the events was enough. She sighed. How could she have forgotten him for the few seconds. Suddenly, in her mind she growled.

Setsuna. She should have known. It was just like her to try and erase her memory. Her heart dropped though. She did betray Usagi. That was probably why she hadn't been reborn and sent to hell.

She broke her promise. Twisting her lips in displeasure, she craned her neck to glance at Heero. That didn't explain him though. Or maybe, maybe it did.

Setsuna never did like Heero. Well, they were here now. Not like it mattered now.

"Let me show you, I'll start from after the last one" Rei said at last, offering her hand once more. Heero's curiosity got the better of him, as this time he confidently placed his hand in Rei's...

_She had burned him. He should have listened to Dr. J. The girls weren't fully human. They were fully dangerous though, if provoked._

_He glared at Rei. Her eyes blinked though, as he charged her, shoving her into the ground before toppling on top of her. She screamed, shoving his muscular body off of her best as she could._

_He had her pinned. How dare she. She shrieked louder, raising her fists against his chest. He pinned her arms down, giving her a gentle slam to knock some sense into her. "Rei," he snapped._

_Her lips curled, as she let her body lay stiff and glared at him. Her nostrils flared. He hadn't wanted it to come to this._

Suddenly, things went black though, and Rei gasped for breath. "Why'd you pull your hands away?" she asked suddenly.

Heero blinked, taking in the curves of her body. She was like a goddess. He couldn't believe he had really done that to her.

"Start from the beginning," he pleaded, his honest eyes longing. Rei nodded, grasping his hands tightly.

_He sat idle in the chair, staring at the small frame that lay crumpled in the bed before him. Her eyes shot open, and she lunged for him. He tackled her, shoving her into the bed. The veins in her arms were prominent, as her body still tried to resist him._

"_Who are you?" she said menacingly. He blinked, sighing as Dr. J injected her with something. Sitting down, he stared at her._

_Her lips quivered as the medicine entered her veins, wreaking havoc through her body. Slumber took her gently this time, as she suddenly lay sleeping in front of him._

_He bit his lip, glancing to Dr. J._

"_I trust they were hard to catch?" he said, with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced to Heero Yuy. His eyes lingered on the self bandaged arm._

_Heero grunted, ignoring the old mans gaze on his injured arm. "Three of them got away," he said at last. The Dr. frowned. They couldn't afford to let any of them get away._

_Surely the free ones would return for their captured siblings. They had captured the flame thrower, the freezer, and the songstress._

_The songstress was currently awake come to think of it. She was chained to her bed, and kept at bay with frequent doses of sedatives to hinder her powers. _

_Not gaining another word from Pilot 01, Dr. J took his leave from the room. Heero sat, staring at the girl. He'd been left to guard this one alone. Duo and Wufei had taken the blond songstress. Quatre and Trowa had it easy, their girl was still sleeping. _

_So Heero sat alone with this one. The most dangerous one they had caught. For in fact, there was only one more dangerous than this deadly controller._

_They'd been hunting them for weeks. Total control was so close he could taste it. He held his breath a moment, as the girls eyelashes fluttered at him, slim consciousness returning._

"_Mm," she moaned, her mouth numb and body aching. She felt pressure on her arms and legs. She looked frantic, suddenly, glancing to him. Her voice was hoarse._

_Her crackled moan sounded again, and Heero bit his lip. Feeling a bit of sympathy for the captured soldier, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a slim gold necklace. On it's chain sat a single framed ruby. _

_He rose, placing his hands around her neck. Realizing his compassionate move, the fire soldier allowed it, as she felt the cool gold rest around her neck._

_He said nothing, simply sitting back down and shaking his hair from his eyes._

_Their were five, and they had only captured three. Five soldiers created by Oz, for the soul purpose of world domination. _

_It had been Dr. J's plan to fuse the girls DNA with the pilots. They needed two more. Heero had chosen fire for himself. He hadn't paid much attention to the other's choices though. _

_The girl rose as far as she could, sighing before slumping against the bed. Her warm violet eyes pleaded with him._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Catch**

**Chapter 4.**

_He watched her eyes flutter as her body drifted in an out of it's warped state of awareness. He craved her power._

_Morning came in lazily, and he realized he'd been up all night watching her. Something had kept him locked, although he himself was an insomniac._

_Her breathing was shallow as she gazed back at him, dawns greeting creeping through the blinds. Rei Hino cried out in pain, straining to clutch her injured leg. Without a word, Heero had pushed her back against the bed forcefully._

_Her eyes lingered on the restraints that now bound her at the forearm to the bed, and she struggled to kick her legs, wincing in pain. _

_Her pride consumed her though, as she refused to beg for her freedom. She would take what was rightfully hers in time._

_She swallowed hard, gazing at him as he accepted a tray from a servant. His cold eyes froze her, as he showed her the cup of soup he now held in his hand. His hands were steady, as he extended the spoon to her mouth._

_Turning her head away from him to the wall, she had a bitter expression. Not caring much for conversation himself, Heero Yuy sat down back into the chair, allowing himself to give up for the moment._

_They sat in silence, several moments, as Duo entered the room, pausing to marvel in the doorway. She lay before him in a state of weakness, far from her appearance when they had come upon her in the forest._

_Clearing his throat, his shoe scuffed the floor as he spoke, "Heero. You should go downstairs and eat. Get to work. I'll watch her for a little while."_

_Realizing how consumed he had been by the girl, Heero grunted, rising as he pushed past the braided pilot. He turned for one last glance, before making his way downstairs._

_Duo glanced to the abandoned soup that sat atop the table beside her bed. The girl looked as if she was holding back tears, still staring at the wall._

_He sat down hesitantly, kicked his legs up. Her head was still turned._

"_My name is Duo," he said softly, hoping to gain her attention. With no luck, he sighed, glancing to the soup._

"_You gonna eat that?" he asked, glancing to the soup. His hunger had gotten the best of him._

_He waited, and caught a slight shake of her head. If he would have blinked, he wouldn't have seen it. He glanced to the cup. He felt guilty. These girls were so thin, how long had it been since they'd last eaten?_

"_It's egg drop," he said, offering her another chance. Rei's lips twisted, her eyes daring him to ask another question._

"_Alright babe, have it your way," he said, leaning forward and slurping a few spoonfuls. He sighed, glancing to her. Perhaps his appetite had been stalled, for once._

"_It's not drugged," he joked, chuckling nervously. He glanced to the shot that lay atop the table beside the soup._

"_I'm supposed to give you this shot though," he said quietly, his eyes following her. She was silent, her eyes silent._

_He bit his lip. Heero would kill him, but maybe they didn't need these drugs to control the girls. What Heero didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

"_What Heero doesn't know won't hurt him," Duo said finally, grabbing the shot as he made his way to the other side of Rei's bed. She watched carefully, as he stashed the needle between the leaves of a house plant in the corner._

_She blinked, watching him head back to his seat. He sat casually again, his eyes avoiding her. She had turned her head to face him though, and she watched him intently._

"_My name is Hino Rei," she said quietly, accepting him. Duo nodded. Several minutes went by, as he cleared his throat._

"_So Rei, how bout that soup?" he asked, offering once more. She shook her head forcefully now, and he nodded._

"_Your friends are okay," he said, offering the fire goddess a little bit of peace. She snorted, the gruff sound escaping her doll like features rudely._

_Her mind debated with itself. Her guardian was named Heero? Duo seemed much nicer. Who did he watch? Perhaps she could pass along a message with him._

_Her distrust was still plaguing her though, as she decided against it. Minako. Ami. Her heart panged with guilt. Hotaru and Makoto had gotten away though. Perhaps there was still hope._

_Her breath stopped though, as Heero reappeared at the doorway. Her eyelids blinked rapidly as she lay her head back against the bed. Realizing her intentions, Duo cleared his throat. "Just gave her the sedatives. I'm gonna go down and talk to J," he mumbled, glancing from the corner of his eye to her._

_He whistled slowly on his way out the door._

_Heero grunted as Duo left the room, his eyes passing over Rei's weak frame._

_She looked peaceful, in her forced state of sleep. He sighed, sitting down. Rei's eyelashes covered the small gap she peered out of, as she studied the perfect soldier._

_He ran a hand through his ruffled hair._

_He seemed to be in deep thought, as he watched her sleep. _

_Duo cleared his throat, glancing to Wufei. He and Wufei were currently stationed beside Minako's bed. The blond had bruises down her body, as it itself seemed to struggle to keep her alive._

_She had been deeply injured during the raid on the girls camp. Her breathing was shallow as Wufei glared at her._

_Duo sighed, reaching an arm out to feel her pulse, as he was jerked back by Wufei. His cobalt eyes narrowed as he glared at Wufei._

"_Maxwell, don't be an idiot. One of these onna's die, and we fail the mission," he snapped, crossing his arms again and glaring ahead._

_Duo sighed, struggling internally with himself to not shoot back. For the first time since he had met Wufei, Duo avoided the oncoming argument. Choosing instead to sit on the chair on the other side of Minako's bed, and he watched cautiously._

"_Re-Er, Heero's girl is awake. She seems fine," Duo murmured, keeping his eyes on Minako._

_Wufei snorted, "I don't doubt it. You saw what she did to Heero." Duo nodded cautiously. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his eyes straying to linger on the occupied doorway where Quatre Winner now stood, looking panicked. _


End file.
